


BABE IVE GOT TERMINAL CANCER

by F1nch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FUCK, fuck u ficngh, the adventure zonne, writte n by Valerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nch/pseuds/F1nch
Summary: mary dies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avislightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/gifts).



> fuckkc  
> iee drank so much coffee creamer i think im fucigf exiting this realm

“Nadiya please I Am Dying”  
“Do it faster??? Maybe???????????? bitch????”


	2. the funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the funeral

marys dead and in her corpse box. nadiya doenst care and kravitz is there i suppose


	3. jesus christ: superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mary comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mary comes back

"im back" says mary, who was most certainly dead but a moment ago,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nadiya dies this time  
> variety is the spice of life, or in nadiyas case, death,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nadiya dies

“Mary please I Am Dying”  
“Do it faster??? Maybe???????????? bitch????”


	5. FORGOT TOE MENTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remy dies. irene doesnt and naidya comes back seeking revengge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most important: remy dies  
> finch says final chapter but the plot never ceases thickening

remy ddies suddenlt, just because he feels like it :-) trying new things is always fun  
nadiyas back and shes not too happy with it but its fine i suppose?  
irene makes an appearance and highfives nadiya. nadiya dies again because of the utter strength irene possesses in her body


	6. new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remy doesnt come back, nadiya mysteriously disappears, irene photosynthesizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its val again i wrote this whole fanfic it wasdnt finch  
> also just ate like a whole tub of icecream and im lactose intolerant. this is where i find my inspiration for any of you having writers block. maybe itll work for you too. maybe youll die and ill have to write a fic about that too. you never know until you try 
> 
> this notes section is longer than any chapter of this fic im fucking astonished   
> immense writing prowess

"yo. irene. stop what youre doing right now and watch this im gonna do a magic trick" said nadiya  
irene stops photosynthesizing for a sec and just nods at nadiya  
nadiya vanishes. she doesnt come back


	7. nadiya adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nadiya. adventure

"well, alright, i really dont think that magic trick went as planned," nadiya yelled


	8. street smarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Val. Why didn’t you let me throw your glitter at the journalism teacher

Ndiya has an adventure in the feywild. It’s great. Join the revolution


End file.
